Death's Beautiful Child
by Gothmermaid1995
Summary: Mal has disappeared from everyone to raise her daughter on her own. When Hades and the rest of the villians find her it's gonna take a miracle and some magic to bring them back together. Sequel to winning the heart of a dragon.
1. 1

When the force finally settled down, and the blinding green light finally cleared up. All of the villians got up from the floor and noticed a certain evil fairy was missing!

"Where in the name of all things spotted did she go?" Asked Cruela.

"Im not sure but this place is completely trashed." Said Davey Jones.

"No one crashes a party like Gasto-" but before the conceded vilian could continue, Davey Jones wrapped a slimey tenticle around his mouth.

"Lad, cant you see were missing a friend?! We don't have time to worry about you."

Crossing his arms Gaston made a hmph! noise and walked off.

"Oh my goodness look at this everyone! It looks like a note from Maleficent." Said Jafar picking up an object from the floor

"**WHAT?!" **Cried the others.

"Let me see that!" Said cruela snatching it out of his hands. But before she could read it, Ursula used her tenicles to take it.

The two of them continued to fight over the note, until the Evil Queen took it.

"You fools you'll rip it in half! My love you read it." She said handing it back to Jafar.

Before he began reading both Facillier and Hades peeked over his shoulder.

Jafar rolled his eyes and cleared his throat,

_"To everyone at the shower.__I apologise for my sudden dissaperence.__The arguing between Hades and Facillier is juat to much to handel!__This love triangle has to stop now!__And until it dose I have decided to build a palace out in the forbidden moors. My daughter will be safe and happy here. Surrounded by all the magical creatuers.__I plan on living a better life as a Queen and a mother.__As for the father, I wish you the best of luck im finding us. When you do I hope you can prove to your daughter that you actually care!__And as for Facillier, I value your friendship but I have no feelings for you. I hope I will see the rest of you again one day.__Your's truly.__-Maleficent"_


	2. 2

Once the note was read, all of the female vilians looked at each other with worried looks. The guys looked over at Hades and Facilier who were both very, and i mean VERY! Pissed off.

"Soo let me get this straight, Maleficent has disappeared to this so called moors place. And has taken my unborn daughter with het?!" Hades practically shouted.

"Not to mention all of the presents we got for her as well" said The Evil Queen picking up left over wrapping paper.

At this point Hades could feel his blood boiling and he was literally seeing red.He was ready to blow!!

"Calm down!! Before any of you have another melt down, I believe the best thing to do would be to make a plan to find maleficent and the baby!" Said Cruela surprisingly everyone in the room.

"This is so unlike her" whisperd Ursula to Jafar.

"Stay out of this DeVille! This has nothing to do with you!" Snapped Facillier rasing his staff. But before he could even think about hitting her, Gaston pulled her into his muscular arms and the everyone else gathered around to protect her.

"Back off Doc, the lady with the fur makes a good point" said Hades.

"My dear, you helped us find Mal once before. Do you think you can do it again?" Asked Jafar to the Evil Queen.

She smirked happily at his words.

"Come my frightful fiends, we will find her. Fallow me to my castle."

With that said, Ursula, Cruela, Gaston, Davey Jones, Jafar and Hades walked out of Mals castle.

"Well the rest of you can go on with your so called plan if you must. But Im not gonna have no part of this!" Said Faciller with his back turned twards them.

When he was sure everyone else had gone ahead, Hades turned back twards his foe.

"Fine, Fine,Fine. We can handle this ourselves, you can just stay here and play with your little dolls for all I care! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a family to find.

..Oh and one more thing Doc, You never had a chance with her! Your not capable of loving her like I can." When he was threw Hades scurried off to catch up with the others.

But what he didn't know was that he made Facillier so mad with that statement. That he took his fist, and smashed it against the stone wall causing it to bleed.

"I'll show you, You fucking demon!" He said through gritted teeth.


	3. 3

***At the Evil Queens Castle***

"Mirror Mirror on the wall, show us our friend give us your all!"

Once the spell was cast, the mirror revealed a different, but Better looking Maleficent!

He dark hair was straight and fell gracefully down her back. Her lips were full andwere a beautiful shade of dark red. Her body was somewhat slimmer, even with her baby bump. And her once sickly green skin was a creamy pale color.

"She looks... amazing" Said Gaston with his jaw dropped. Earning Jealous glares from both Cruela and Hades.

"She must have changed her appreince, to fit in with her new home" Said the Evil Queen.

"So whats the plan?" asked Hades.

Everyone looked at him, suprised that he didn't have a plan already.

"What? Its not like I can just show up there like this, she'll be to pissed to even talk to me."

"True.. But what if you didnt look like yourself?" said Ursula in a hinting voice.

"What do you mean love? How can Hades not be Hades? It's impossible" said Davey Jones.

Ursula had to keep herself from rolling her eyes at him, "You all forget, that I have the ability to change my appearance with my magic. I'll be able to do the same for Hades."

"That's great! That's brilliant!!" Hades said as happy blue flames surrounded him.

"Grimhilde, may I use some of your ingredients to cast my spell?" Ursula asked.

With a shrug and sigh the Evil Queen said,

"Sure, if you must."


	4. 4

Ursula grabbed a jar of raven feathers, 4 leafe clovers luck. Blood of a warriro for Strength and a few other things.When all the ingredients were put into the culdran and stirred,Ursula called Hades over to it.

"Alright give me all you got" Hades said with his eyes closed, but opened them again to find a serious looking sea witch infront of him.

"My services dont come cheap you know, you can't get something for nothing."

Hades along with everyone else let out an annoyed groan.

"What's your price? Wait let me guess my soul or my voice right?" He asked.

Ursula shook her head at him, "Im not asking much.All I want from you is for you to bring Mal and your baby girl back home safely, You got that?!" Before he could answer both Cruela and the Evil Queen joined in. "GOT THAT?!"

"Yes, Yes, I get it! And I promise to bring them back. Now can I change please?!" Hades asked getting angry once again.

With the wave of her hands, Ursula chanted a magic spell. And a glowing purple light flashed over Hades transforming him right before their eyes!

Once the transformation was done, everyone was speechless.

Haded was now a magical human being. No longer was his skin grey, it was almost as plae as Mals and he was alot slimmer. Dressed all in black, with slicked back black hair, no longer with blue flames.

"Wow, you should see yourseld Lad..you look..well.. handsome" Said Davey Jones trying his best not to sound gay.

Wanting to see for himself, Hades looked down at his new reflection in the culdran. All it took was one look to make him jump back in total shock!

"Is that really me?!" But once he asked that he noticed his voice had changed too.

"Ooooh his face is soft and velvety just like this amazing fur coat" Said Cruela.

"Okay Ursula now that he's transformed whats the next phase of the plan?" Asked the evil Queen.

Before she could answer, Jafar stepped in and made a magical pendent appear using his staff.

"Here, this raven pendent will give you the ability to turn into a Raven or any other aniamal whenever you please. Wich will give you a better disgue and the ability to fly.

Taking it in his hands, Hades nodded and tried not to look uncomfortable in his new form.

"And just to play it safe, I would recommend not cracking any puns. Or getting overly angry" Said Ursula.

"No problem, Now if you'll excuse me I have a family to find. And by the looks of it it may just take me a good 5 months to get there." Said Hadez as he began to walk out of the castle.

"Aww by then the baby will be born!!" Said Gaston in an almost mocking voice while fluttering his eyelashes.

"Now is not the time darling" said Cruela through gritted teeth at her cocky boyfriend.

None of the other vilians were paying attention, they were all to busy giving a mix of sympathetic and serious looks twards Hades.

"I'll bring her back you guys, I promise" with a quick wave goodbye he changed into his raven form. Flapping his wings Hades set off into the world to find...what he hoped would soon be his new family.


	5. 5

***5 Months Later***Far and wide, Hades sereached for his girls in the endless thorny dark moors. But he had no luck, soon 5 months have passed and even though he wasn't much of a god anymore. He could still feel the burning of his flameing anger consume the insides of his body. To cool himself off, Hades spotted a nearby pond and flew twards it. Changing into his human form, he squatted down kn his knees and looked at his reflection in the water.

"I wonder how much longer ill have to stay like this" he mumbled to himself, before cupping his hands to get some water. Splashing some on his face, he sighed in delight as the water cooled him off.

He was so busy repeating this over and over that he didn't notice a small 5 month old baby girl crawling twards him.

It wasn't until he heard a loud cry of "Lucinda!!" That he jumped back amd looked at the infant. Hades couldn't believe his eyes, she was the most beautiful baby girl he had ever seen! She had flawless pale skin, Black hair with blue tips on the ends of her bangs. And the shinest electric blue eyes that shined like emeralds.Just looking at her made his once non-beating heart fill with happiness and life!

Not being able to contain himself, Hades gently picked her up and put her on his hip.

The little girl giggled and pointed twards a tall dark figure moving quickly twards them.

"Thank goodness I found you!"

Hades could feel a chill run down his spine, that voice definitely belonged to Maleficent.

Oncr he saw her, his heart began to pound in his chest and his mouth began to dry up. For a while the two of them just stood there staring at each other. Hades with a shock looked, and mal with a serious one.

It wasn't until the cooing baby girl starte reaching for her mother, that the silence was broken.

"Umm is she your daughter?" He aked nervously handed the baby over to Mal.

"Yes she is, I look away for one second and then she crawls away. Thank you for finding her." Mal said with little to no emotion in her voice.

"Its no problem she's safe now... what's her name?" he asked.

Mal looked at this strange man up and down before she said "Lucinda, and who might you be sir?"

That Question took him by suprise, he hadn't thought of another name yet! So to not keep her waiting, he went with the first name that poped into his head.

"My name is..Diaval!" Hoping that he would believe him, Dival sighed in relief when he saw a smirk spread across Mal's red lips.

"Nice to meet you Diaval, since your nee around here allow me to lay down a few rules.I am Maleficent, Mistress of the moors. If you plan on staying here you have to prove yourself worthy to me...and my daughter" Said Mal in a proud voice.


	6. 6

Hades (Diaval) could feel himself burning up inside with rage. He was the lord of the dead for gods sake! He wasn't used to taking orders from anyone, especially woman. Even if this woman before him was the love of hia life. But while he was burning up inside he noticed that little Lucinda was also absorbing his anger!

Her once blue tips were now glowing red and her eyes were staring at him with a zombie like redish glow.

"Lucinda stop that!" Mal said as she used her magic to calm down her daughter.

"I swear you inhereted that temper of yours from your father."

Not caring if she saw, Hades (Diaval) let a small smile form on his lips. It felt good to know that Mal still thought of him.

But getting back to the point, Hades (Diaval) got her attention with his animal changing abilities. At first he could tell that wasn't exactly impressed, because she could probably change him into whatever ahe wanted with her staff. But when he turned into a Raven and gently landed on Mal's scepter. He noticed that Lucinda was smiling and reaching out to touch the "Pretty bird".

To show her how to touch it without hurting it,Mal took her daughter's small hand and helped her gently stroke the soft Ravens feathers.

Hades(Diaval) cawed out happily, for such little hands Lucinda's touch was loving and tender.

"Well you seem to make my daughter happy, and with your abilities to form into different types of animals, I'll have different tasks for you. Your welcome to stay here in the moors with us."

With that said Haded(Diaval) changed back into his human form, carried Lucinda in his arms and fallowed Mal to her thrown.

So far everything was working out great!


	7. 7

***Meanwhile in New Orleans***Sitting at his table with his face buried in his hands, Facillier had yet to come up with another plan. He knew that he could always ask for help from his friends on the other side. But being in debt to them wasn't exactly the brightest thing to do.

"Ugh! This is so frustrating!" He screamed as he threw a shrunken head hard across the room, making his shadow look at him in suprise.

"I know that asking them for help is my best option, but if I only had one person on my side to help me get her back I wouldn't have too!!"

As he said that there came a knock at his door, angrily getting up from the table he answerd it with a loud "What?!"

There standing infront of him, was a man with shoulder length black hair and a short black beard. He seemed to be in his late 30s and had a very serious look on his face. If it weren't for the crown he was waearing, Facillier would have turned him away in a second.

"King?..King Stephen is that you?" Facillier asked in shock.

With a serious nod, Stephen was welcomed into the shadow mans house.

"Do what do I owe the pleasure of your presence your majastey?" Facillier asked in a cool voice.

"Well from what my daughter has told me, Maleficent has taken over the Moors near my kingdom.And that she has given birth to the spawn of satan."

Clearing his throat, Facillier spoke but did his best to watch his tone twards the king.

"With all do respect your highness, she is a fantastic woman and I'm sure her daughter is a beautiful little girl despite who her father is."

Noticing how irritated Facillier was getting, Stephen smirked evily.

"Sounds like you truly do have feelings for her, you know I once shared the same feelings for her as well."

Hearing that made Facillier very curious, what do you mean? we're the two of you ever together?"

Stephen let out a low chuckel that honestly scared Facillier.

"Sit down my good sir, I have a story you may be interested in."

**(A/N: okay for those of you who don't know or haven't seen the maleficent movie. *SPOILER ALERT* Stephen and Mal were in love at one point but it just didnt work out at all so i guess you can say hes her ex. Now that you know on with the story...)**


	8. 8

Back in the Moors*

"Here Mistress let me take her, you look exhausted" said Hades (Diaval) as he took Lucinda from Mal who was already half asleep.

"Fine, but don't let her stay up to late*yawn* and if she gets hungry her *yawn* the pink milk that the tree flowers produce." Said Mal before falling asleep.

"Wow, how many nights have you been keeping your mommy up?" he asked looling down at his smiling daughter.

"I know you can't understand me right now Lucy, but you have no idea how happy I am to actually hold you in my arms. It's.. it's the best feeling in the whole world.

"I beg to differ, having the absolute power is the best feeling in the world." Said a voice from behind Hades (Diaval) he turned around to see that it was Jafar.

Seeing him made Hades (Diaval) nearly want to jump back, but kept his composure due to Lucinda in his arms.

"How..how did you get here?" He asked with hints of his original voice in his tone.

"Magic my dear boy, So I can see that you've found them both. When are you planning on bringing them back?"

At first Hades(Diaval) began to stutter alot and sweat began to run down his forehead, till he finally admitted the truth.

"Look Jafar, I don't want any of us to go back." Jafar looked at him in complete shock!

"What?! What on Earth are you talking about?!" He snapped.

"Look Jafar, I appreciate what you, Ursula and what everyone else did for me. Both both Mal and Lucy here accept me for who I am. This could possibly be the a new way to start a new way to start a new life with my family."

"I think being Human has damaged your brain! What if Maleficent finds out your secret?! Do you really think that she'll forgive you right off the back?!"

Due to this massive outburst Lucinda started crying, wich caused both men to panic!!

"Make her be quiet! That rachet crying is destroying my senses of hearing" Jafar practically whined.

Hades (Diaval) just rolled his eyes and used his hand to make a small pink pacifier appear. When it was in Lucinda's mouth, she stopped crying, and fell asleep in her father's arms.

"You see what I mean?! If I was my normal self, I wouldn't have opportunities like this. More than likely Mal would still hate my guts and my daughter would think I was some sort of..boogeyman."

"So you think lieing to them is the right thing to do?" Jafar asked.

Hearing that struck a nerve inside of Hades(Diaval) making him angry.

"Look stay out of this okay! Eventually I'll tell them the truth, but until that time comes.. I'll be seeing you."

Jafar sighed and turned his back twards his friend. "Fine, but dont think that the others and myself wont be checking in on the three of you once in a while." With that said he transported himself back to his girlfriend's castle.

"Dont listen to your mean old uncle Jafar sweetheart. Daddy wont let anything happen to our family." While he said that Hades(Diaval) put Lucinda into her crib and kissed her goodnight. But when he looked up he glared at the spinning dragon carousel, remember who gave his daughter this present.

"Your never gonna take them away from me, you sick shadow bastard" He said to himself before turning in for the night himself.


	9. 9

*Back in New Orleans*

" So let me get this straight, you and Maleficent were a couple. But you broke her heart because you were next in line for the crown and needed to marry a Queen?"

Asked Facillier who looked confused.

"That's correct Doctor, ofcourse she didn't take that very well and threatened to kill me and my Queen. So I banished her to the forbidden mountains. Next thing I know, she crashed my party and puts a curse on my daughter. But now that she herself has a daughter, and has both wronged us in some way..I say we take our revenge.

"Woah! Woah! Woah!, Look here man you may be pissed off at Mal for one little curse.But I personally just want to take her for myself and raise that child as if it were my own."

Although Stephen could hear the dedication in Facillier's voice, he could see that the Witch doctor had Jealousy and hate deep within them.

"..You wouldn't really love that little girl would you?" Stephen asked smirking. Facillier looked nack at him with an annoyed look on his face. But rolled his eyes when he realized the king was right.

"Well you do realize with that little girl out of the way, you'd be free to take maleficent for yourself. Plus it'll show her how much it hurts when someone causes pain to your daughter."

After thinking it over for a few minutes, Facillier took a deep breath and stook oit his hand.

"Fine Stephen you got yourself a deal...but if any harm comes to Mal. Or if she doesn't return my feelings..your gonna wish you never messed with the shadow man."

With an evil smile Stephen shook his hand and said "Trust me, everything will work out fine."


	10. 10

*At The Evil Queen's Castle*

"What do you mean their not coming back?!" Cruela practically screamed.

"I know it sounds crazy, but thats what he said." Said Jafar, who remained calm while everyone else began to freak out.

"Well that was a waste of good magic, he cant possibly think Mal wont find out his secret later on" Said Ursula, who was more than agrivated.

"Aye, I dont know what's going through the lads brain, but he can't stop up his fake disguise forever" Said Davey Jones.

"Did you see the baby??" Gaston asked trying to brake the tension, but could feel daggers in his back as he looked up at Jafar.

"Yes I did, she looks alot like her mother. But has many of her father's features as well, I would hate to see the poor girl heart broken by her father later on."

"It's not just a broken hearted little girl we have to worry about Jafar.. it's what lys ahead that calls out for our concern" Said the Evil Queen.

"Huh?!" said all the Vilans.

"From what the mirror has predicted, Facillier has teamed up with King Stephen. They plan on harming Mal's Daughter!"

"Who the hell do they think they are?!" Snapped Ursula.

"How dare they even try to attempt it!!" Growled Jafar.

"They be making a big mistake they are" Said Davey Jones.

"They're not laying a single finger on my niece or her mother" said Gaston with a sneer.

"Everyone calm down, look its a long way trip from new Orleans to the moors. And with the way that these two idiot's do things and argue about everything. It willost likely take them 4 years to get there.

So until that 4 years comes around, I suggest that all of us keep a watchful eye on our girls." Said the Evil Queen.

"And how do you suggest we do that my dear?" Jafar asked.

"Simple, each of us will pay a visit to Mal's daughter, so later on she'll trust us and know we're there to help."

Even though the group knew this plan was risky, they all agreed that they would be the aunts and uncles until the 4 years came.


	11. 11

*Back in the Moors*

The sun was shining and Mal was watching her precious baby girl crawl around the soft feild of magic flowers.

At one point little Lucinda sat up and began to make happy giggeling sounds. Curious to see why her daughter was so happy, Mal looked up to see her new servent and friend flying over them.

Although it had only been a few weeks, Mal could already tell that this man was getting very close to her and her daughter.

Mal didn't want to allow herself to get close to any other man again. But being around Diaval made her feel happy, wether she wanted to admit it or not. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that he was in human form, And he was walking twards her carrying Lucinda.

Now that she could see him in the daylight, Mal took a moment to admire his looks.

He was tall like she liked her men to be, his body was skiny but looked amazing in black. And what she really admired about him was his gentle eyes and beautiful smile. She has to admit..he really was handsome.

"Mistress?..Misstress are you okay?" He asked and snapped Mal out of her daydream.She looked up at him and noticed Lucinda was hugging him tight.

"You know if you keep carrying her like that she's never gonna learn to walk."

Diaval(Hades) shrugged, "I'm sure she'll learn soon mistress. She's smart like you after all."

Hearing that made Mal's cheeks turn red.

"Not to mention that she also inherited your beauty. She's very lucky to have a mother like you."

With each kind word that he said to her, the more her face blushed and the more she began to smile.

"Thank you Diaval, your very sweet" Mal said as she took her daughter in her arms.

"Anything for you Mistress" Diaval(Hades) with a wink and boldly intwined his fingers with hers as they walked.

Luckily for him, she didn't get angry or snatch her hand away. In all reality she was very happy that he was holding her hand, seeing all 3 of them together mad Mal feel like they were a real family.

But what both parents didn't know was that while they were walking. Their baby girl was smiling and waving at the colorful group of people who had been watching them. She continued to wave until they were out of her view.

"Now that she's seen us, it's our duty as Aunts and Uncles to get closer to this little girl." Said the Evil Queen.

"And we've come to an angreement that since there are 3 couples here, that we will each take 3 years getting close to Lucinda." Said Jafar proudly.

"Wait a bloody minute! Who put the two of you in charge?!" Snapped Cruela.

"Oh shut it! Jafar and Grimhilde seem to have everything under control okay? Just go along with it" Said Ursula.

"I couldn't agree more, now here's how its gonn go down. The first couple to attend our neice is Gaston and Cruela" Jafar said trying not to roll his eyes.

"Yay!! No one loves their neice like Gaston!" Gaston said proudly.

"Oh how marvelous she's going to love the new fur coat ive been working on for her" said Cruela happily.

"Okay now that that's out of the way, Ursula and Davey Jones are next in line. Hope the two of you will be just as nice to her." Said the Evil Queen.

"Oh don't worry about that, I absolutely love children. And with any luck me and Davey will teach her how to swim."

"And finally in the 3rd year, Jafar and myself will teach the girl magicm If she's going to be around dangerous people like Facillier and Stephen. She needs to be able to defend herself, nodding in agreement, all of the Vilians decided to go along with the plan and looked foward to the years ahead.


	12. 12

Year 1 age:1*

Mal looked down with tears of Joy at her now one year old daughter.

To celebrate her big day Mal dressed Lucinda in a beautiful black and purple dress and pulled back her slightly longer hair into a cute ponytail.

"Beautiful, nothing in this whole world is more beautiful than you are my love...If only your father knew how beautiful and happy your really are..." but just as Mal said that Diaval(Hades) came flying down twards them with something shiney hanging from his beak.

Mal couldn't help but smile as Lucinda bounced happily in her lap, once she saw the bird.

"Happy birthday Lucinda" he said as he turned into his human form. "I made this for you" He said as he held out a small black thread with a beautiful blue diamond stone in the shape of a heart at the end.

"Such a lovely gift" Said Mal in a somewhat jealous voice as she puy the necklace on her daughter.

"Can you believe she's already one mistress? They sure do grow up fast."

Mal nodded but kept a straight face,"Yes it's amazing, makes me feel slightly old though" she said as she looked down at her nails.

But nearly gasped as his cold boney hands cupped hers. "No Mistress, you dont look any older at all. You're still as beautiful as you were the first time I saw you."

Mal could feel her heart racing as she looked into his eyes. She could see that he ment what he said. Every ounce of her wanted to lean in and taste his lips, but something was holding her back...she quickly looked away.

"That's enough Diaval..I know you have feelings for me and I wish I could return them. But I still have a place in my heart for Lucinda's father."

If it weren't for the fact that Mal was looking down, she would've saw Diavals eyes glow bright blue with excitement. And his mouth now turned up right into a big smile! Right then and there he wanted to revel who he really was. But quickly stopped and realized that it was just too soon, and decided to carm her some more.

"Dont you think that he'd want you to be happy Mistress?" He asked as he lifted up her chin to look into her gourges green eyes. It pained him to see all the hurt and suffering in them, he had nearly forgotten about everything he had put her through.

Mal sighed and layed her head on his shoulder.

"Im not certain anymore, I just want to stop going through so much pain."

To comfort her Diaval(Hades) stroked her hair and boldly layed a small kiss on her forhead. He swore that he would make her suffer no longer.

***Meanwhile***

While her mother and birdy friend were busy talking, Lucinda had managed to crawl deeper into the soft feild of soft and coloeful flowers. She continued to crawl until she bumped into a tall man dressed in red and yellow, with black pants and brown boots. He had black hair tied back into a low ponytail and was carrying an old looking hunting gun. Kneeling down the mam smiled at her and said, "Hello there little one im your uncle Gaston."

Lucinda just looked up at him with confused eyes, but quickly snapped up, once she heard another voice coming from behind them.

"Gaston! Why did you go so far without me?!" A somewhat crackly voice asked.

Lucinda saw that it was a lady! A pale lady with black and white hair, one color on each side. And she was dressed in a black dress, red heals, red gloves, a big puffy fur coat.

"Oh my goodness you found her! How marvelous" Cruela said as she gave Gaston's shoulder a playful squeeze.

"Not so loud darling, we dont want to frighten her" Said Gaston in a serious voice.

"Oh nonsense, watch this" Cruela got on her knees and and held her arms out.

"Come to your aunty Cruela darling." Hesitantly Lucinda crawled into the strange ladies arms and her carry her.

"Just look at her Gaston, she's cuter than all the puppies ive made coats out of."

"I can relate, I am the greatest Hunter in the whole world you know." Said Gaston holding up his gun.

For a while the two of them took turns carrying the baby girl and talking about how great they were.

Until they heard a cawing of a bird, no doubt looking for the little girl.

"Go on now Sweetie, your daddy is looking for you." Cruela said as she put her down.

With a wave goodbye, the couple watched as the happy little girl crawled after her father.


	13. 13

Year 2 Age:2*

"Lucinda slow down!! Mommy won't be able to catch you if you fall" Maleficent called after her daughter. Who was now very advanced at walking fast.

Keeping up behind them im a form of a wolf was Diaval(Hades) who couldn't believe that his baby girl was now 2 years old. Her hair was much longer now and fell down her back. With a small braid on the right side of her head, pulled back with a purple righnstone dragon hair clip, that Mal had made her for her.

Turning into his human form, Diaval(Hades) picked up his daughter and waited for Mal to catch up.

"Finally! Thank god for you Diaval." Said mal as she sat on a nearby tree completely out of breathe.

Diaval(Hades) shook his head playfully at his daughter. "See that Lucinda, you tired out your poor mommy."

With a worried look Lucinda climbed down from his arms and ran to her mothers side.

"I sowwy mommy" she said as she wrapped her arms around Mal's waist.

Mal smiled and pulled her daughter close to her and kissed her. "Its okay, I love you so much."

Kissing her mothet back, Lucinda ran back over to Diaval(Hades) "Go walk?" She asked pointing to a nearby path.

He got on his knees to be at eye level with her. "You may go for a walk, but stay close and don't get lost."

Nodding,Lucinda kissed his lips and said "Bye Bye Dada."

Both Mal and Diaval(Hades) stood there in complete shock, they definitely didn't see that one coming. Akwardly turning around to face her he asked "Was that strange for you too Mistress?"

Mal nodded, "Quite but we cant change how she thinks. You are like a father to her Diaval."

Smirking He asked, "Do you..condisider us a couple? And the there of us a family?"

But instead of answering, Mal layed down and truned on her side. "No tough questions right now Diaval, Im to tired."

Letting her sleep, Diaval(Hades) layed her head on hia lap so shed be more comfortable. For. while he just sat there watching the love of his life sleep, but for some odd reason he began to dose off too.

And he began to dream of what life would be like for the three of them if they ever lived together in the underworld.

Lucinda contiued to walk down the path as fast as her little legs would carry her. Eventually she stopped at a nearby lake and began throwing colorful stones in it.

Suddenly a pair of green and purple tenticles shot out of the dark water.

Seeing this made the little girl scream and fall back in fear. She held back another scream as two octopus looking creatures rose up to greet her. One was a chubby woman with light purple skin, white spiked up hair, red lips, purple tenticles and a golden seashell necklace around her neck.

The other was a man, he wore a pirate hat, had green slimey skin. And a beard full of tenticles on his face.

"Hello there my sweet, don't be afriad we wknt hurt you" Cooed Ursula.

Which must have worked because Lucinda sat up and walked over to the edge of the lake.

"Aye lass, dont worry" said Davey Jones holding out his hand.

Believe the words of the kind creatures, Lucinda stopped being stiff and gave the two of them an adorable smile.

"Aww your so cute! I could just eat you up" Ursula said as she took Lucinda's cheeks into her red nailpoilshed hands.

With a worried look, Davey Jones looked at his niece half expecting her to be crying from getting her face squished. But instead she was giggling and playing with Ursula's necklace.

"Come to your uncle Davey you little sweetheart.He said before putting her on his shoulders.

"Wa-wa" Said Lucinda pointing to the surface of the lake.

"Looks like someone wants to go swimming" Davey Jones said with a smirk.

"But Davey, she cant breathe under water like us, and if she has any traces of her father in her water doesn't exactly mix with Fire."

"Then I suggest useing a bit of your magic to help her my dearest." Said Davey Jones in an almost mocking tone.

With a roll of her eyes, Ursula grabbed her necklace in one hand and took out a small golden glowing starfish hairclip.

Quickly undoing Lucinda's braid, Ursula pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and replaced the dragon hairclip with the starfish one. "And so we won't lose it, we'll leave it right here by theses flowers" She said as she layed the dragon hairclip down.

"Ready love?" Davey Jones asked offering his hand. Smirking, Ursula intertwined her fingers with his and replyed

"Whatever you say my brave capitn."

with that said the three of them dove deep below the lakes surface ready to explore the floor below.

***Back**** at the tree***

Waking up from his long nap, Diaval(Hades) yawned and stretched and tried to get up.But stopped when he heard Mal groan and hold onto his thigh tighter.

Diaval(Hades) really wanted to let her sleep but he noticed something else that worried him very much!

Lucinda still hadn't come back! Quietly removing Mal from his thigh and placing a kiss on Mal's cheek. He ran as fast as he could down the same path his daughter had taken. Praying that nothing bad had happened to her!

***Back at the lake***

Lucinda had her eyes closed tight once she felt herself go under the cold deep water.

It wasn't until she heard Ursula calmly say "Open your eyes sweetie everything is fine" that her electric blue eyes opend. And she witnessed the beauty of the water, feeling. wave of calmness wash over her, Lucinda looked down at her now glowing hands!

"Just relax Lass, your aunty put a spell on that clip there to help you breathe and swim" Said Davey Jones.

Taking his word for it, Lucinda pushed herself off of his shoulderd and did twists and turns in the water.It was as the best feeling in the world to her!She felt so free.

To make things more fun, both Davey Jones and Ursula took both of Lucinda's hands, and with a few swings she rose out of the water, hugged her knees and Cannonball the right back into the water with a big splash. she was so busy laughing and playing and swimming that she didn't realize her father was looking for her.

when she was back under the water listen to swam back into Ursula's arms and hugged her "Tank chu aunty."

At first Ursula was suprised and stiff at this display of affections, but melted at the sound of Lucinda's voice and hugged her back. Not wanting to leave out her uncle, Lucinda let go of Ursula and practiclly threw herself at his chest.

"Tank chu too Uncle Davey."

Waving goobye to their neice, both of them watched as she swam back up to the surface.

"I say that went pretty well, right my Angel fish?"

"Yes I agree, im glad she's back home. If we weren't careful we might have just kept her for ourseleves." The two of them laughed and swam away.

At this point Diaval(Hades) was very worried! He had just found Lucinda's dragon hair clip and couldn't help but assume that something had happened to her. But just as he was about to call ouy for her, he turned to see his daughter running twards him.

"Dada!!" She cried as she ran into his arms, seeing her safe and sound. Diaval (Hades) took her in his arms and spun her around.

"Lucy, Lu-Lu, baby girl where on earth were you. Where on earth were you young lady? and...why are you soaking wet?"

With a small pout, Lucinda pointed at the lake.

"Ocopuses swam wit me dada." At first her father was very confused but after sweeing the starfish hairpin in her hair, he understood who she was talking about.

Clutching the Starfish hairpin his hand, and calming down the flames of anger that begged to shoot throughout his body. Diaval(Hades) let out a sigh and soothed out his daughter's wet hair.

"It's okay sweetie, I'm not mad at you. Luckily for you that those octopuses were friends of your Dada. But please try not to go off with anymore strangers okay?"

With a nod, Lucinda took his hand and began walking back with him to the trees.


	14. 14

""Why didn't you tell me that this trip would take 4 fucking years?!" Faciler snapped, desperately wanting to strangle King Stephen at this point.

"Don't blame me Doctor, the forbidden Moors haven't been searched in years."Replied Stephen with a smirk.

"Well you could've mentioned that before we set sail on this ship.Any sane man would've given up by now, but I'm not giving up you hear me?! My love for her will not die damnit!!.." But in the middle of his big emotional speech, Stephen interrupted and said "Here we are at my castle, I recomend we spend another year here to come up with a plan."

Faclier looked back at the ship as Stephen walked ahead of him. Hopeing to find his beloved shadow still behind him. But he couldn't see it anymore in the fog. "This better be worth it" He said to himself and hurried to catch up with Stephen.

***Year 3 Age:3***Lucinda sat there on thr bank of a small river, throwing flower petals into the water.

Her parents were very busy at the moment discussing something she didn't quite understand. So not to board, she left them alone and came here to this calm little spot. But that calmness was interrupted when a loud SPLAT!! Came in contact with her and her bright red sundress that her mother had mad for her. She turned around to see that it was the silly frog looking creatures with a trunk like nose, who loved to throw mud. With the unhappy look that Lucinda was giving them, the creatures began to slowly walk away from her. Thinking that she might start crying..or worse...tell her mom!!! But to their suprise mud came flying there way. Lucinda looked at them with a big smile on her face and with two big blobs of mud in her hands.One after another, mud was thrown and the beginning of a mud war began!

**Meanwhile***

Once again Diaval(Hades) was trying with all his mite to get a straight answer out of Mal about her feelings. But with her lack of trust and stubbornness, Mal would trun him back into a bird. And when she saw that he could turn himself back, she continued to turn him into other animals. Such as a wolf, a horse, or even a worm! Eventually she gave up and layed in her tree hammock. Flying down next to her,Diaval(Hades) changed into his human form.

"Do you give up Mistress?" He asked with a sly tone to his voice.

"Put a sock in it Diaval!" Maleficent said with a glare.

"I don't understand why whenever I bring up the subject of us as a couple or anything else that I have to say, you change me" He said with a tint of hurt in his voice. Maleficent flashed him her signature smile and let out a hurtful chuckle.

"Thats a very wise observation my faithful sidekick. But ive already explained to you why I just simply cannot take that risk with us. You're to important to Lucinda, and I dont want to go through heart ache again, Not when I have a daughter to take care of."

With every word that Mal said to him, Diaval(Hades) could feel his hand reaching for his pendant, wanting to reveal his true self and his true intentions. But instead reached out and embraced his love so close that he could hear her heartbeat.

"Let me speak and when im done you can turn me into whatever you want. A bird, a worm, I don't care anymore. But what I do care about is you!!"

Mal was completely speechless, she could see the love and determination in his gourges eyes.

"I love you Maleficent, and I'm not giving up on you..or our daughter."

Her heart pounded, her body trembled and her eyes began to spill with tears.With all her mite Mal forced her lips to speak. "I..I don't need anyone else, all I need is you Diaval."

Finally letting their feelings and hormones get the better of them, Diaval(Hades) kissed Mal's lips with so much love and passion that she couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him back. Next thing they knew, both of them are on the ground kissing and touching eachother.

**Back at the MudWar***

Splish! Splash! Went the oozing sticky mud, but no matter how cold and slimy it was. Lucinda just contiued to laugh and play with her friends.Not even careing that her dress and other parts of her body were getting dirty. She was actually so preoccupied that she didn't notice that two magical and tall figuers were standing nearby. Both doing there best not to get dirty by the flying mud. But once the elephant nosed creatures saw them, they dropped their mud and ran away leaving a very confused Lucinda behind.

She looked around and found what scared her friends off.

Standing behind her was a man and woman both dressed in black. The man was tall, dressed in a black and red robe with a black turban with a red feather. In his hand was a gold Septer with a cobra snake head with red eyes. But what stood out about him to Lucinda was his twisted beard that she wanted to pull on. As for the woman she wore long black and purple robes much like her mother.She wore a golden crown and her makeup was flawless, to Lucinda this woman could be her mother's twin!

"Aw so sorry that we frightened away your little friends my dear." Said the man as he held out a hand to help her out of the muddy water. Reluctantly taking it, Lucinda stood up Straight and bowed down to the couple.

"Well isn't that just precious my love? She is well manared" Said the woman.

"More like dirty and mannared." Said the man shaking the aces mud off of his hand.

"He's just joking honey, my name is Grimhilde but you may call me Queen, and this here is my boyfriend Jafar."

"Nice to meet you, Im Lucinda and im sorry my dress is so dirty." She said in a shy voice.

"Hmm, well let me assist you Lucinda" Jafar said and used his staff to get her dress nice and clean again. And removed all the mud and twigs in her hair.

Now that she was clean, Lucinda looked up at them with a hudge smile and asked Jafat if he could pleae lean down.

Not really understanding why she wanted that, he just shrugged and did as he neice asked.She reached up on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek as a way of saying thank you. If it were any other female the Evil Queen would have been very Jealous, but she was actually very touched by what Lucinda had just done.She thought it was the cutest thing ever! "Careful my love, my heart just might be stolen by this little girl." Said Jafar knowing he was pushing the Queens buttons. But Lucinda shook her head no, "No sir, the Queen is more beautiful than I am."

The Evil Queen looked down at her with sympathy. "Well that may be true my little one, no one in this land, but I do have a way to make you look beautiful now."

With that said she reached into the sleeve of her robe and pulled out a make-up bag.

"Woah! Do you carry that with you wherever you go dearest?!" Jafar asked in shock.

"A beauty Queen is always prepared to look her best." Said the queen as she applyed red lipstick, pink blush and silver eye shadow to her niece's face.

"There my work is done, and you look absolutely beautiful."

Lucinda bowed again to her aunt and said, "Thank you my Queen, can I go show my mommy and daddy how I look?"

"Of course, be on your way dear."

Before she left Jafar leaned down and put a small blue diamond ring on her finger.

She thanked him with another kiss and ran back to where her parents were.

"Well that was pleasent wouldn't you agree my love?" Jafar asked taking the Evil Queens hand.

"Yes indeed, shall we go see our friends?"

Nodding in agreement, the couple walked hand in hand to meet up with the others.


	15. 15

***Back to our main couple***

Finally pulling away for air and fixing their now wrinkled clothes. Both Mal and Diaval(Hades) layed there in the grass cuddling in each other's arms.

"You know, this might sound strange now. But when we first met I thought you were the most attractive man Ive ever seen. A part of me will always love Lucinda's father, I suppose the best thing for me to do..is move on" Mal said with a sigh.

"And.. I'm sure that there's a part of him will always love you too" he said holding Mal closer and ignoring the feeling of gulit in his gut. They continued to lay there in silence, until the sound of little footsteps skipping near them got their attention.

Both of them stoof up, happy to see their little girl.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She cried as she ran to them and hugged them tight around their legs. For the rest of the night the three of them sat there and talked. Lucinda told them both about the mud fight and was suprised that they weren't upset about her getting dirty, or the fact that she had makeup on. She chose not to tell them about how she talked to complete strangers.Soon enough nightfall came and both Lucinda and Maleficent fell asleep in Diaval's(Hades)arms.Holding both of them close and kissing their forheads one after another. He layed there wishing that it could stay this way forever. But in the vack of his mind, Jafar's words of warning still haunted him and he kept hoped that if the truth ever did have to be revealed. That nothing would change between him and his family.

***Year 4:Age 4!!!***"Okay it's been a whole damn year king!! And still no sign of Maleficent or her daughter!" Growled Facilier pacing back and forth in front if thr opeing if the moors.

"Calm down will you?! Look Doc I have a feeling that we're very close..closer than you think" Said Stephen once he heard someone close by singing. Making a hand signal for Facilier to fallow him, the two of them hid behind nearby trees and looked at the sight before them. It was a little girl, no older than 4 dressed in a short black and purple dress.Her stunning black hair was put into two low pigtails that fell over her shoulders. Both were pulled back by one starfish pin and one dragon pin.A beautiful heart necklace was around her neck, sparkling almost as if it were alive. And a beautiful ring ring was on her right hand that she wore proudly. The little girl was kneeling down picking flowers and singing to a nearby Raven sitting on a tree branch.

_"I know you.__I walked with you once apon a dream.__I know you, the look in your eyes is so familiar a gleem.__And I know it's true, that visions are certain as they seem.__But if I know you, I know what you'll do.__You'll love me at once, the way you did once apon a dream."_Stephen..that has to be her..she has to be Malfeicents daughter!" Facilier said in an excited voice.

"Calm down there Doc, there's only one way to find out..you wouldn't happen to have any candy now would you?" Stephen asked with a creepy smile.

Lucinda kept singing on and on, looking up at her father who did his best to sing along even if only caws came out of his mouth.

He continued to listen until she was cut off in the middle of her song. Quickly looking up to see what was wrong, and was completely shocked to see his arch enemy standing infront of his daughter. With an insane looking king next to him. Thinking that attacking them to soon would cause a scene, Diaval(Hades) stood guard and watched over her.

"Hello there, aren't you Just precious. What's your name beautiful?" Facilier asked as he ran a few fingers through her pigtails.

"I..im not supposed to tell stranger's my name, my daddy said so" She said backing up a little.

"Aw well that's very wise if him sweetie, but the two of us know your mommy Maleficent, were old friends" Said Stephen in a fake sweet voice.

"Im Doctor Facilier and this here is King Stephen. You can tell us your name sweetheart its only fair."

Hesitating for a bit Lucinda swallowed her fear and said ".. Lucinda."

"Oh what a beautiful name, would you like some candy?" Stephen asked pulling out a lollipop from his pocket. Causing both Diaval(Hades) and Facilier to look at him like he was a perv.

"N-no thank you your Majesty, I have to get back to my mommy now." But just as the little girl turned to head back to the Moors where her mother would be. A tight grip grabbed her little arm, more than likely leaving a bruise behind.

"There's no need to hurry off so soon Lucinda" Said Stephen as he pulled her closet to him.

"Ow that hurts!" Lucinda said as she tried to pull away.

"Okay I have a better idea,how about you be a good girl and take us to your mama?"Facilier asked taking her other arm.At this point she began to panic! "No! Stop! Daddy help me!!" She called out.

Comeing to his daughters rescue, Diaval(Hades) cawed as he bagan to use his beack and Talons to attack both men.

"Ah! Get this damn bird off me!!" Facilier cried, "Ah son of a bitch that hurts!!" said Stepehn who was now clutching his bleeding forhead. Now that she was free from their grip, Lucinda began to run away with her father close behind.

"Come-on Stephen! Get up, we can't let her out of our sight!" Knowing that they were being fallowed, and that Lucinda could only run so fast. Diaval(Hades) used his pendant to transform himself into a dragon! Quickly landing in front if her and making a gester for her to climb on his back. Lucinda got on and held on as tight as she could before they flew into the sky.

"Damn they got away! What do we do now?!" Facilier snapped.

"We split up, you fallow the dragon and im gonna call my knights into battel. If were gonna face Maleficent..were gonna need some help. Agreeing to the plan, Facilier ran after the dragon and Stephen ran the opposite direction with an evil smirk on his face.

High above the clouds they flew, not wanting to look down Lucinda looked ahead hoping they would land soon.

"Daddy! Look there's Mommy, she's with our friends!" The little girl said pointing to her mother in a nearby tree talking to all of her aunts and uncles. But despite how excited she was, Diaval(Hades) began to panic, if he wasn't careful his secret would be revealed and things could go terribly, terribly wrong!! But told himself to calm down and prepare himself for whatever happened next.

"So let me get this straight, all of you have been here in the moors the entire time, just so you would be able to watch over my daughter?" Mal asked half annoyed and half concerned.

"That's true darling, we're here to make sure Facilier and Stephen don't harm her or you" said Cruela.

"Ugh!! Will he ever give up?!" Mal groaned before leaning her head back against the tree. "Don't worry your self dear, if he tries anything he'll have us to deal with!" The Evil Queen said and everyone else nodded in agreement. "Well now that your all here, I've been wondering..why isn't Hades with you?" Mal asked. None of the other Villians were prepared for that question and just looked at each other with worried looks.

"Well doesn't he know about this?! Doesn't he even care that his daughter, that he hasn't seen in four years is in danger?!" Just as Jafar was about to answer the question, they all stepped back to make room for a landing dragon.

"Mommy!!" Lucinda cried as she ran into her mother's arms. "Lucinda my baby! Are you alright? Where have you been?"

Diaval(Hades) who had just changed back into human form was about to answer with

"It's alright, she's been with me" but before a word could get out. A deep voice that everyone knew to well spoke up.

"No need to worry anymore mama, your true love is here." Everyone glared at Facilier as he got closer to Mal and Lucinda, who had her face buried in her mom's chest.

"Stay away from us!" Mal snapped.

"Aw don't be that way honey, I came all this way to be with you" He said as he reached out to touch Mal's face.

But before he could, Diaval(Hades) Grabbed his wrist and glared at him.

"She said leave her alone!" He said in a serious voice. "And who might you be?!" Facilier snapped, "It doesn't matter who I am just leave and I won't hurt you."

Hearing that made Facilier laugh,so hard that it actually confused everyone around him.

"Id like to see you try, you little punk!" with that said the two id them began to fight! Punches were being thrown and blood was coming out of their noses and mouths. Everyone else was in shock to even stop them. Just when Diaval was about to take another hit, Facilier tuged hard on his necklace, braking it!

It was in that moment that everything seemed to change for him. All he could hear was his heartbeat getting slower and slower and everyone around him panicing.And right before his very eyes...he began to change back into his original death god form...


	16. 16

"...You!" Facilier growled.

"Yeah its me..its been me the whole time" Hades said in his normal voice.He looked over at Mal who had a look of complete shock on her face.

"Im sorry babe, but I thought it was the only way that you would accept me."

"Wait... someone fill me in. How the hell did he get like this?!" Facilier asked.

All at once, all of the villians began to answer him. The more they talked, the more Hades could feel himself feeling overwhelmed by the whole situation.All he coukd focus on was Mal, and Lucinda who also couldn't believe her eyes either.

Soon it all caved in, and he could feel himself starting to overheat!

"Thats it!! I cant take this anymore!" he screamed before storming off into the moors to cool down.

While everyone else argued, Lucinda noticed Hades disspaerance.Jumping from her mother's lap, she picked up the broken pendant and ran after him.

"Lucinda?Where are you going?! Lucinda!" Mal screamed as she watched her daughter run away. Maleficent was about to run after her, when someone grabbed her by her waist.

"Let her go darlin, let her be with her father. You and I can always have another daughter of our own." Facilier said before traling sloppy kisses down Mal's neck. Not being able to stand the stench of his breath, or the feeling of the kisses. Mal hit him hard in the rib cage with her elbow, causing him to let go.

"Everyone spread out and look for Lucinda or any other threats to the moors! Now!!" Mal screamed as she watched all the other villians do as she said. Once they were all gone, she turned to face Facilier once again. "I don't know how you found me, and I don't know what you plan to do next. But what I do know is that I will never have feelings for you for as long as I live! So leave me alone or I will not hesitate to kill you!" With that said Mal walked away from him,with nothing else on her mind but her daughters saftey. Facilier on the other hand stormed through the moors looking for Stephen, knowing now what he must do to ease her pain.

Despite the calls that she heard from her mother, and knowing that it was wrong to disobey her. Lucinda couldn't help but run after this new person that her father was.

She couldn't quite explain to herself why she felt so drawn to him. But her heart told her to keep going after him.

When she finally found him, he was in the same spot that she had first met him at 5 months old. Now that he was in her view, she began to study his new form.

His deadly grey skin, his long black robes, his sharp teeth, and his flameing dark blue fire hair. The more she got closer to him, the more Lucinda could feel a firey sensation heating up inside of her. When she looked down at her pigtails she noticed the tips were glowing the same shade of blue. At the moment he didn't notice her because he was leaning against a tree lost in thought. Without thinking, Lucinda clutched the necklace in her hand and took slow baby steps twards him.

Hearing footsteps coming twards him, Hades baled his fists ready to strike! But once he saw who it was, he quickly stopped himself. "Oh my gosh Lucy, you scared me half to death...well I mean to late for that" he said with a slight laugh.

She laughed along with him,and held up the necklace. "I uh.. thought you'd might want this back." Touched by this kind gesture, and so thankful that she wasn't afraid of him. Hades reached out to take it, once his grey boney finger lightly brushed over her hand. Something strange and amazing happened! The blue fire in both of their hair, began to glow bigger and brighter! It was as if the bond that they had between them, made his power stronger.

"Lucy..Lu-Lu..baby girl..you complete me."

He said with so much love in his voice, that it brought tears to her now glowing electric blue eyes. Quickly pulling away, Lucinda threw herself into her fathers arms.

"Lucinda.. why did you fallow me? Ive been lieing to you practically your whole life about who I was."

Lucinda shook her head at him, and held onto him tighter. "You didn't lie to me Daddy, even when you were Daddy Diaval, I could sense your flames and had a feeling of who you really were. I don't care what you look like! Your still my daddy." With that said, she placed a small kiss on his cheek, not careing how cold and boney it felt.

Not holding back anymore, Hades let his happy tears fall and held his daughter as tight as he could.

"Thank you Lu-Lu, Thank you so much. I love you baby girl."


	17. 17

"I love you too, please don't leave us daddy" Lucinda pleaded. Hades sighed and played with one of her pigtails.

"You know I dont want to leave sweetheart, but unless your mother still wants to be with me, I don't have know what else to do."

"So it's all up to me now is it?!" A voice said, that made both Lucinda and Hades look up. "Mommy!!" Lucinda said as he mother picked her up and hugged her.

"Mal..babe.. how'd you find us?" He asked trying not to sound nervous.

"The thing about fire my love, it glows bright in dark places." She said with a smirk.

"Sassy as always babe, but im surprised that your not ripping my head off right now." Once he said that Mal's grip around her staff tightened. "Don't tempt me, despite my calm appearance I am very angry at you."

Hades rolled his eyes, "Okay I get you're mad but you know why I did this. I did this to be there for you and our daughter, is that so wrong?" He asked.

Although every ounce of her told her not to listen to him and be pissed off for lieing. She shook her head sadly at his question.Knowing that he did make some effort as a father these past four years. Hades dropped the big bad demon act and walked twards her. Lucinda didn't like being in the middle of all this, but she did like seeing the love that her parents had for each other. But just as Hades was about to reach out to embrace his love, the moment was ruined by a loud thumping coming twards them.

"Woah!! The trees are moving!!" Hades practically screamed as one of Mal's tree gaurds came to them and spoke in their strange language.

"What did Mr.Tree say mommy?"

"He said that King Stephen is at the front of the moors with an army. And Jafar, Davey Jones and Gaston are trying to fight them off."

"Woah babe, what beef do you have with the king?" Hades asked.

"We're old friends, Look I can't just stand by and watch the moors be destroyed. Stay with Lucinda."

"Woah hold it right there babe, im not letting you go out there by yourself." He said as he grabbed her arm.

"Well if we both go, were putting our little girl in danger by leaving her alone."

"I'll be fine mommy, my auty Cruela, Ursula, And Grimhilde are still looking for me. They'll protect me."

"She's got a point babe, this is the first time ive ever been outsmarted by a 4 year old."

Maleficent let out a loud sigh, "I'm not comfortable at all with that idea of you being on your own, but I do trust you my angel." With that said Lucinda said goodbye to her parents and began running through the moors to look for her aunts.

Hades watched her run until she was completely out of view, but turned back only to see a very worried looking Mal.

"I'm not gonna lie babe, I'm worried too but I have a way to ease our pain."

Mal raised an eyebrow at that remark, "Oh really? How?" she asked.

"I have my own... reinforcements" With that said, Hades used his powers to make two red and blue figuers appear before them.

"Pain! And Painc! Reporting for Duty!" They both said.

"Alright boys, your mission is easy. Fallow a little girl who is wandering theses moors and protect her okay?!"

"No problem boss!" said Pain.

"She's in good hands" said Panic.

"I really hope so, NOW GET MOVING!!" Hades screamed in the red fire mood. Quickly running away Mal couldn't help laugh at the two scardy cats.

"I know they dont look like much Mal, but the two of them will make Lucinda happy. No comeon babe let's go kick some ass!" With that said Hades took Mal by the hand and made there way to the front of the moors.Although he couldn't see her face, Mal was blushing and finding it very attractive on how fatherly and protective he was being. In her heart she was falling for him all over again.

Lucinda continued to look fot her aunts deeper and deeper into the moors. But the deeper she went, the more darker and scarier they became. Over and over Lucinda kept telling herself not to be scared, but the sound of footsteps behind her made her nervous. Quickly bending down to pick up a rock to defend herself with. Quickly turning around, ready to strike she came face to face with a scared looking pain and panic.

"P-please dont hurt us" Panic said sheilding himself with his arms. "Your dad's the one who asked us to fallow you" Pain addaed.

"My..my daddy?" She asked before dropping her rock.

"That's right we work for your dad hades. Im Pain and this is Panic." They said waving.

"My names Lucinda, could you cute little guys help me? Im looking for my aunts."

"Sure we can help! Right panic?"

"Yeah! We can help, looking for old ladies is what we live for."

"Great let's go!" Lucinda said before running off again.

"Man she runs fast for an 4 year old" Said Panic through a few pants of breath.

"It's not like it's our fault boss had a kid, but as it's our job as his minion's to do what he says" Pain replyed.

"Yeah even if that means helping a little girl look for old ladies in this creepy place."


	18. 18

AT THE BATTLE GROUND*

"Attack!! Attack!!" Stepehn kept screaming at his gaurds. Although half of his army was already being taken down by a certian Hunter with a gun and someone else's ink attack.

"No one takes out guards like Gaston!" He said as he kept shooting at everyone.

"Enough with the cocky additude lad, you could be killed if your not careful!" Davey Jones warned him.

"He's right! Keep fighting them off!!" Jafar screamed as he atttacked the gaurds with his staff.

"If the three of you would stop fighting, we might actually get some work done!!"Hades called out as he used his fire to attack. While all of them were busy bickering and fighting off gaurds. Mal was doing her best to fight off Stephen.

"You know Maleficent, I really do believe things couldve worked out between us." Stepehn said with a purr.

Mal juat glared at him and kept fighting.

"Shut your mouth! It's your fault that we couldn't be together and im glad you let me go! Because now I have a man that loves me and a beautiful daughter to show for it."

Stepehn wanted to laugh in her face, but in the distance he could see Mal's daughter arriving with her group of friends.

"Speaking of your daughter Maleficent, she's about to walk onto a battle feild."

Looking behind her, Mal saw her little girl standing there with Pain and Panic while her aunts ran to her uncle's sides to accompany them in battle. Thinking fast, Mal used her magic to transfer herself to her daughter's side.

"Good job at finding your aunt's my love, but it isn't safe for you here."

"But mommy, I want to help too"

"Do as your told young lady! Me and your father don't want to lose you."

Not wanting to agree with her mother's demands, Lucinda calm down her flames and nodded.

"Thank you my love" Mal said before kissing her daughter's cheek.

"Both of you watch after her and get her to a safe place!" With that said Maleficent left to join the others in battle. Both pain and panic took Lucinda's hands and used there wings to fly up to a nearby cliff.

"Woah check it out! Front row seats" Panic said happily.

"This is gonna be the best fight of the year!!"

While her friends watched the fight in happiness. Lucinda sat at the edge of the cliff worried to death about her parents.

She watched as punches were thrown, guns went off, swords playing against each other green and red swarms of magic swirled around everything and Balls of Fire being made one after another. Eventually all of the gaurds gave up and ran away from the moors. Leaving behind a very pissed off King Stephen and a worn out, heavily breathing villians tired from battle.

"They did it Lucinda!! They did it!!" Said Pain and Panic jumping up and down with joy. Reminding herself not to get to excited yet, Lucinda just smiled and continued to watch what what would happen next.

"Your outnumbered Stephen! It would be wise to just leave" Jafar threatened.

"And don't come back! Or next time we wont just let you walk away" Cruela added.

Although Stephen wanted to continue fighting he knew that he would die taking on all of them on his own.

So with a glare, he slowly began to walk away from the scene. But once he came close to the cliff he stopped and stared at Lucinda. Who just gave him a straight face, before leaving her site Stephen gave her an evil smile and walked away.

"That was weird" she whispered to herself, she continued watching Stephen until he was gone for good.

"Lucinda! It's all over baby you can come down now!" Hades called to her. Listening to her father, Lucinda let pain and panic climb down first. And she slowly began to fallow.

"Becareful lass, don't look down" said Davey Jones.

"All of you worry to much, let her have a little fun." Said Jafar twirling his beard.

Now that she was close to the bottom Lucinda was was ready to do a jump off amd run to her parents. But suddenly she felt a very strong pain in her chest! It hurt so bad that it actually knocked the wind out of her and brought tears to her eyes. Next thing she knew, everything around her stopped and it all went pitch black...


	19. 19

"**LUCINDA!!!!"**Everyone screamed as the little girl fell to the ground.

Quickly running to her side, Gaston ran ahead of the group and took her in his arms.

"Is she okay??" Asked Panic, "Did she brake anything?" Pain asked.

Checking her over, Gaston put his ear to her chest and was completely shocked.

He looked up at everyone with a sad look, shook his head as a way of saying she was gone.

Both The Evil Queen and Ursula cried on their boyfriend's shoulder. Cruela cried into her hands, and Gaston sobbed to death as he gently layed down Lucinda.

As for her parents, Mal was crying silently and kept repeating "My baby..my poor baby." Hades had a mix of anger and sadness, his flames were turning a serious shade of dark red.Next thing he knew his whole body was on fire and he exploded with rage!! Burning down at least half of the moors in the process. When he was done he was breathing heavily and fighting back tears, but looked behind him when he heard familiar footsteps.

There standing with a satisfied look on his face and a voodoo doll in one had was Faclier. The doll was sewn to look like Lucinda and a sharp sewing Needle was stabbed deep in the dolls heart. Once it was seen all the villians stood there with there jaws dropped. With a chuckle Faclier began to walk around the group slowly.

"I warned all of you, I always get what I want. To be honest ladies and gentlemen I didn't want to do that to that poor baby. But Stephen was the one who gave me the idea. Do you see what I'll go through just to be with you Mal? Im willing to put all this aside if you agree to be mine and have another child with me?" With that said hw held out his hand, beckoning for her to take it. Mal coukd feel eyes on her waiting to make her decision. Turning to her right, she saw the look of warning in Hades eyes.

"Come now Darlin, do you really want a man who lied to you for 4 years? Who didn't even want to be in your daughters life to begin with."

Mal could feel her heart racing at every word he said to her. Very reluctantly Mal reached out to his hand, everyone (especially Hades) looked at her in disbelief. But just when they were sure that Maleficent would walk away with him. They heard a loud snap!! Fallowed by a high pitched scream!! "Ah you fucking bitch, you broke my hand!!" Faclier screamed as his broken hand ached in pain. In a fit of rage Mal lifted her leg and kicked him right in the balls!! Falling to hia knees, Faclier layed there on the ground in so much pain. One by one the vilians kicked and hit and slapped him like crazy!

Till a bruised up, bleeding, bearly breathing Faclier was all that was left.

With both of his eyes half open, he could see Mal standing above him galreing.

"You poor simple fool, thinking that a man like you with a gap between his teeth, non-powerful, child killing bastard!! Could ever win my heart! I hope you rot in the darkest place on earth, I'll never forgive you for what you did to my Lucinda..drop dead!!"

With that said Mal smaked her scepter against his head knocking him out cold.

Now that the deed was done, Hades took Mal into his arms and cried with her.

"I want you to send him to the worst part of the underworld" She said through sobs.

"..I have an even better plan babe, do you think you could transport us all to the underworld?" Hades asked in a serious voice. Maleficent nodded a d asked everyone around her to stand together. Soon her green magic surrounded of them and off to the underworld they went.

The ride to by canoe down the river Styx was a silent one. Hades rorode in front, next to him was Mal who held Lucinda close. Jafar was telling The Evil Queen how he was once living down there **(A/N: Reference to the hurcules meets Aladdin episode)**Ursula and Davey Jones we're fasinated by the souls swimming around them. And Cruela was holding onto Gaston both completely scared out of there minds.

And Faclier was at the very end of the boat still unconscious. When the canoe finally stopped, Hades led all of them up to his throne room to preform a very important Ritual.

Throwing him hard down hard on the cold stone floor. Hades smirked as the murderer of his daughter coughed out more blood, and even some teeth.

"Jafar, Gaston, search that bastard for the voodoo doll. Ladies I know that atleast one of you has a red lipstick on you. Draw a pentagram with it in the middle of the room."

Doing as they were told, the doll was found and the pentagram was drawn.

"Davey, Grab him and put him in the middle of the pentagram" Nodding Davey Jones used his tenticles to grab Faclier by his ankle and threw him right in the middle, leaving slime all over his body.

"Mal I need you to help me out on this part, everyone else just stand back and enjoy the show." Handing over Lucinda to Jafar, Maleficent stood at one end of the pentagram and Hades at the the other end. Raising his hands, he used his fire powers to make the pentagram glow, and Mal used her secpter to split open the voodoo doll revaling the black magic inside of it.


	20. 20

Everyone, including Faclier who was now beginning to panic, as the colorful forms of voodoo swarmed around them. Voodoo dolls shot out of the ground and evil looking purple masks with horns and sharp teeth appeared.

"Hi, Hades lord of the dead, how ya doing? Nice face. As you can see we have your friend here who has committed a crime of taking our daughter."

The mask glared at him.

"Look here's the deal, we give you the witch doctors soul, in exchange we get our babu girl back. I mean come on this guy has been in dept to you for a long time. He deserves to get his ass kicked."

Agreeing to the plan, the mask opened it's mouth wide and began pulling Faclier, along with his shadow into the swirling Whirlpool in its mouth. As he was dragged

in Faclier couldn't choke out a word, but everyone could see that he was completely terrified. As he passed the other Villians they all smiled and said there goodbyes.

"So long chum!" called out Cruela.

"Enjoy the ride you creep!" Called out Gaston.

"Hit the road you unfortunate soul!" Ursula said with a laugh.

"You deserve this!!" said Davey Jones.

"There's a speacil place for you on the other side" The Evil Queen said with a sneer of disgust.

"Take a hike you prick!!" Jafar said with a point.

Despite all the words of hatred and disgust, Faclier strugeled with all his mite to hold onto something to prevent jim from going in. But the strength of the black magic was way to strong, the last thing he saw before he was completely gone was Hades and Maleficent holding hands and smiling evily at him. Soon enough he was sucked in never to be seen again. And the white ghoust like soul of little Lucinda floated above them. Until she fell limply into her father's arm.

Everyone stood back as he made his way to Lucinda's body. With a sigh of hope, Hades gently placed her soul back into her body. With a small cough, Lucinda's eyes slowly opened and the blue flames in her pigtails glowd bright.

Quickly getting down on there knees, both Hades and Mal embraced there daughter tight, ans cried tears of joy.

Soon everyone joined into the hug, so happy and greatful that there necie was alive again.

Lucinda who was struggling a bit for air at this point couldn't understand why everyone couldn't understand why everyone was hugging her. She felt as if she had just woken up from a nap. But chose not to think to much about it and hug each of them right back.


	21. 21

***Back to the moors***A month has passed since everything took place. Hades and Mal are happily married and have agreed on living in the moors in the spring. And living in the underwold during the fall and winter seasons.

All the other villians are living happily as couples and often visit when they get a chance.

At the moment Maleficent and Hades are sitting in the trees watching Lucinda play with Pain and Panic.

"I say she's growning up just fine, dont you think so?" Mal asked.

"Mmhmm, couldn't agree more. She's gonna be braking hearts one day" Hades said eating a handful of worms.

"I..I never got the chance to thank you for saving our daughter, so thank you."

With each word that she said, she leaned in closer. Once again ready to taste those undead lips. But the kiss didn't come as quickly as she hoped, her husband pulled away from her.

"What's wrong?" She asked with a hurt expression.

"Sorry babe, what I want more than anything right now is to kiss those sexy red lips.But a part of me still feels guilty about lieing to you..do I even deserve you?"

Mal took both of her hands and placed them on both sides of his grey, cold, dead face.

"I was mad at first love, but like you told me before, you did it so you could be with Lucinda and me. But you do realize that even in your human form I was still in love with the real you. How could I not love you now?! You saved our baby ans stood by ky side through everything. So don't you dare say you don't deserve me okay?!"

Every ounce of him couldn't believe how in love she was with him. And how willingly she was to just let go of things. Nexr thing he knew, Mal smashed her lips onto his and kissed him so hard that it started to hurt.

But Hades didn't care, he kissed back just as hard and couldn't believe how very lucky he was.

"Ive never seen boss so happy, Maleficent sure knows what she's doing" said Pain with a wink.

"A match not made in heaven" Agreed Panic.

"Eww Mommy and Daddy are kissing again!!" Said Lucinda with a giggle.

Braking away from the kiss, Mal used her magic to bring Lucinda closer to them.

"You think theyre gonna get mad at her for interrupting their kiss??" Panic asked.

But instead of angry voices being heard, sounds of laughter we're heard!

Hades and Maleficent were tickling Lucinda like crazy!

"Well they seem happy to me" Said Pain with a shrug.

**THE END.**


End file.
